Otra oportunidad
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Logan se prometió olvidar a Jean y piensa cumplirlo. ADV: ¿spoilers?


**Otra oportunidad**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

**(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes de _X-Men: Days of Future Past _pertenecen a **Marvel Entertainment **y **20th Century Fox **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Logan se prometió olvidar a Jean y piensa cumplirlo. **ADV: ¿spoilers?**

* * *

Después de hablar con el profesor sobre lo que había ocurrido durante su visita al pasado, Logan se sentía como si un enorme peso hubiera sido retirado de sus hombros, pero no del todo; aún había detalles que pesaban en su mente. Y mucho.

Sobándose la nuca, en donde una gruesa capa de sudor le había humedecido algunos mechones de cabello, salió de la recámara del Profesor, cerrando la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas.

No tenía idea de con qué cara debía enfrentar la noche que se avecinaba, pues estaba seguro de que ésta estaría plagada de pesadillas llenas del rostro joven del imbécil de Magneto y de destellos fugaces de luz de sol intentando atravesar el agua verde en la que se había ahogado.

Oh, dios.

Rayos de sol intentando atravesar el agua verde en la que había _muerto. _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quizá más de la necesaria, y recargó la espalda en la puerta de madera que acababa de cerrar. Deslizó las palmas callosas de sus manos por su rostro, como si eso sirviera para apartar de su mente el recuerdo de sus _últimos _momentos, allá, en el pasado en el que había muerto y del que había vuelto sano y salvo.

Escuchó pasos acercándose por el corredor y distinguió una sutil nota del delicado perfume que _ella _usaba y que a él le provocaba una reacción en cadena por todo el cuerpo; el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Había visto a Jean esa mañana, pero todo había pasado tan rápido, que ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar, para analizar, el posible panorama que se avecinaba, con ella y Scott vivos de nuevo. Pero sobre todo con ella.

—Logan —llamó la mujer desde el otro lado del pasillo. La imaginó delgada y pelirroja, envuelta en una nube de aroma y color—, ¿estás bien?

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y a respirar profundo.

—Sí —mintió—, perfecto.

Jean se acercó rápidamente y analizó su semblante con mirada crítica. Sus brazos estaban cargados de hojas, posiblemente exámenes, y carpetas.

—Estás pálido —dijo—, ¿quieres que te revise? Vamos a mi consultorio —echó a andar por el corredor nuevamente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras; sus dedos fríos aferraron la muñeca de Logan, que tiró de ella para liberarse, tal vez con más brusquedad de la necesaria, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la mujer.

—No es para tanto, Jean. Déjalo —_suplicó. _

Jean clavó sus ojos verdes nuevamente en su rostro, pero Logan sabía que no estaba observando su cara, así que, antes de que ella pudiera echar un vistazo a las tormentosas nubes que inundaban su cabeza, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin dar explicación. Jean no intentó detenerlo. Al tiempo que apuraba el paso por el pasillo y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Logan la escuchó llamar a la puerta de la habitación del Profesor.

Viró en la esquina del corredor y, de golpe, su cuerpo impactó con uno más pequeño. Por reflejo, extendió un brazo hacia el frente y sujetó el de Ororo, evitando que ésta se fuera de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Logan! —exclamó ella, confundida. Con cuidado, retiró su brazo del fuerte agarre del hombre, que le había dejado pálidas marcas de dedos en la piel—. Juraría que tenías mejores reflejos ayer.

—¿Ayer? —preguntó Logan, parpadeando—. Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que hice ayer. Aparte de morir ahogado.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Storm, frunciendo el ceño.

Logan intentó esquivarla de la misma manera que a Jean, pero Storm le sujetó la muñeca antes de que pudiera escabullirse hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó, interesada.

Logan negó con la cabeza. No quería repetir esa conversación.

—No —respondió—, sólo… estoy un poco cansado —aventuró.

Storm puso los ojos en blanco de tal manera, que el hombre se dio cuenta de que no le creía. De cierto modo, eso lo irritó. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía vivir a partir de ahora?

La mano de Storm se cerró con más fuerza en su muñeca.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —inquirió.

—No —dijo él con sinceridad. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era encerrarse en su habitación y fumarse dos cajetillas enteras, tal vez esfumarse por la ventana para ir a comprar cerveza (porque Charles era muy estricto en cuanto a las bebidas que los profesores podían _tomar _en la escuela, pero estaba seguro de que, por ser una ocasión especial, el Profesor le permitiría lo que fuera… al menos, eso esperaba).

—Vamos —dijo Storm, sus dedos aún rodeando el brazo de Logan, que de pronto se percató de que la temperatura corporal de Jean y su compañera diferían demasiado. Dios, el tacto de Storm era tan cálido… Casi sin notarlo, apartó su brazo del contacto de la mujer—. Te invito un café —propuso ella, sonriéndole como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el gesto de Logan implicaba huida—. Conozco un buen lugar cerca: si compras una taza, puedes rellenarla gratis cuantas veces quieras y también venden un delicioso pastel de nuez.

Logan no pudo evitar sonreír: ¿ella estaba hablándole de café y pastel cuando en la realidad alterna de la que provenía sólo hablaban de nuevas tácticas para evitar a los Centinelas?

—Suena tentador —admitió.

Storm sonrió.

—Entonces sí vienes.

Logan hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Aunque preferiría una pinta, a decir verdad —confesó, echando a andar detrás de Storm por el corredor.

La profesora lo observó por encima del hombro.

—No pasan de las seis, Logan.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Conozco a sujetos que comienzan la fiesta desde temprano.

Storm rió, después de eso, ambos guardaron un silencio cómodo hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio, la cual cruzaron en medio de rayos de sol.

Logan caminó hacia su motocicleta, cuidadosamente aparcada contra el tronco de un árbol. Storm lo siguió sin protestar. Le pasó su casco (el único casco que tenía, en realidad, pues nunca había _tenido que _darle demasiada importancia a la seguridad personal) y la observó palmear su corta melena blanca para colocárselo en la cabeza. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al percatarse de que el sol le arrancaba electricidad de cada hebra de la misma manera en la que encendía fuego en la de Jean. Quiso decir algo al respecto, en nombre de todos esos años que ambos habían estado en la oscuridad, escondiéndose de esos monstruos caza mutantes, pero fue incapaz. ¿Qué podía decir sin sonar ridículo?

Montó la motocicleta y sintió a Storm moverse a sus espaldas. Giró la llave y el motor cobró vida. Los brazos de la mujer le rodearon la cintura y Logan suspiró. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo habían abrazado?

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó Storm, aflojando un poco el agarre de sus manos al sentir la manera en la que él se removió en el asiento, buscando espacio.

—Quisieras —gruñó con una sonrisa y los brazos de Storm volvieron a estrangularle el abdomen al mismo tiempo que ella soltaba una risa.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho reír a Jean? Ninguna.

Ese era el trabajo de Scott.

Resignado, se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de dejar de buscar el peligroso fuego que despedía Jean… y quizá darle una oportunidad a la electricidad de la tormenta que lo abrazaba y recargaba la frente contra su espalda.


End file.
